Je suis un Homme
by Cold Music
Summary: Trois colocataires ; Riku, Roxas et Axel. Une relation qu'on cache, soit-disant amis. Mais pourquoi justement se taire...?


Ouh. Ça faisait un petit temps ! Comment allez-vous tous ? Je dois avouer que je ne passe plus trop sur . Cela peut s'expliquer, mais bon. Ne commençons pas les discours maintenant ! J'espère que ceci vous plaira, et il y a une suite. Néanmoins, cela me ferait très très plaisir que vous me mettiez une review, histoire de savoir ce que vous pensez (meme 2 mots !).

ps : « Me dire quoi » : expression belge, signifiant me donner des nouvelles

Xx O xx O xx O xX

**Je suis un homme**

Il tira un long coup sur sa cigarette. Il rejeta la fumée par la bouche en haussant la tête. Ses yeux fixaient le vide.

Un autre, se tenait la tête de la main, appuyé sur un coude. Il bailla, avant de replonger sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un billet de cinq. Il recommanda une bière. Ou peut-être un verre de vodka.

Le troisième riait au éclat. Il ne se maîtrisait plus, mais décida de se calmer car il attirait les regards noirs de son ami. Il soupira joyeusement, et finit son verre.

Ils étaient trois. Trois jeune 16, 17 et 18 ans. Il y avait Riku, le plus âgé, qui possédait une merveilleuse chevelure, ce qui faisait d'ailleurs son signe distinctif, avec la froideur. Le second s'appelait Roxas, le plus jeune, le blondinet froid et distant sans l'être. Le dernier, Axel, était roux, rouge, on ne savait pas vraiment, taquin, enfantin ; bref un enfant sous ses airs d'imbécile. Ils étaient sortis tout les trois au carré. Carré ? C'était le coin pour boire, déconner, rire, dans Liège, Belgique. Adulte ou mineur, on servait sans réellement faire attention il fallait rapporter de l'argent et tant pis pour les idiots qui venaient boire alors qu'ils n'auraient pas du. Tout trois étaient intelligents. Tout trois réussissaient, mais tous trois coulaient. A leur manière. Eux, de si bons enfants, avaient commencé à boire, d'abord seulement Riku et Axel. Roxas, se sentant exclu, commença alors à les suivre. Et il continuait toujours. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi, il haussait les épaules. Mais ce n'était pas de leur faute ils faisaient leur études, point. Ils étaient jeunes, et comme qui dirait, profitaient de la vie. C'était maintenant ou jamais, non ?

Roxas et Axel étaient dans la même classe; il ne l'aimait pas : trop de péteux, trop de trop. Quand à Riku, il était à l'université des sciences humaines et sociales.

« Encore un, Roxy ? ».

« Ah ta gueule… »

Axel rit.

« Encore de bonne, toi. Comment tu veux te taper une fille avec l'humeur que t'as ? ».

« Mon but dans la vie n'est pas de coucher avec le plus de filles, Roukie… ».

« Pas faux Roxas. Axel, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi… ».

« Laisse moi rire, Riku ! Tu te tapes des mecs. Genre c'est mieux ? ».

« Genre c'est différent ouais ».

Ils rirent tous mais qu'ils étaient cons bon dieu…

« Tu nous expliques la différence ? ».

« … Y'en a pleins… ».

« Ça veut dire qu'il s'est déjà tapé des filles ça, non ? » conclut Roxas.

« Ah mais ouais ! T'es pas aussi gay que je le croyais ».

« J'ai juste...testé » fit, avec une gêne non-dissimulée, Riku.

« Testé mouais… On veut tout savoir ! ».

« Je mets des caleçons dim… ».

« T'es con ou quoi ? ». Axel rit néanmoins tandis que Roxas sourit. « J'te demande des détaiiils ! ».

« Pourquoi tu voudrais des détails ? Tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille, nan ? J'ai pas à t'expliquer comment ça marche » fit Riku, en haussant un sourcil.

Roxas ne put retenir un rire, tandis qu'Axel, en y réfléchissant, se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait.

« Nan mais je parlais avec les mecs quoi… ».

« Bah… Je sais pas moi ». Riku haussa les épaules.

« Tu leurs sors au lit : je sais pas moi ? » questionna Roxas, rapprochant sa tête de Riku, suspicieux.

« Mais non, idiot. J'dis rien, c'est mieux ».

« Y'a un gros silence radio heiiin ? » se moqua Axel, pris de fou rire. « On doit entendre les mouches voler ».

« Ca m'excite rien qu'en y pensant » fit Roxas, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Les mouches ? » demanda Axel, blanc.

« Bah nan. Abruti » répondit Roxas

« Mon vieux, on tellement débiles… Putain… » railla Riku, avec une moue alcoolisé.

« On est jeunes… ».

« Et toi bientôt vieux ».

« Ah ta gueule Roxas… » fit le blanc de cheveu.

Le blondinet gloussa, avant de proposer aux autres de partir. Ils devaient rentrer, faire leur devoirs de fils de bonne famille et réussir à l'école. Ils avaient facile de duper les autres…

« Il est que cinq heuuures » se plaigna Axel, marchant néanmoins vers l'arrêt du bus.

« Et demain on a tout trois de grosses interros à réussir. Alors on rentre » répondit Riku, sortant son abonnement de son porte feuille.

« Toi, Roxas, tu dis rien. Je veux savoir ce qu'il en pense ! » s'exclama joyeusement le rouquin, pointant du doigt son cadet.

« Ce que j'en pense… La même chose que chaque fois. La même chose que Riku » soupira le blondinet, cherchant dans sa poche son abonnement.

Le roux, s'avouant vaincu, soupira fortement, sortit un chewing-gum de sa poche et se mit à mâchonner bruyamment.

« Voila qu'on a une vache à coté de nous maintenant… » constata Riku, en faisant rire le plus jeune. Le rouquin fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Ah, le voila ». Ils rentrèrent tous dans le bus et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la banquette du fond.

Roxas croisa le regard de l'une des filles de sa classe, qui lui jeta un regard étonné. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et laissa les deux autres continuer.

« Tu reviens du carré ? » lui demanda la fille. Elle avait des cheveux mi longs blond qui lui tombaient royalement sur les épaules. Elle dégageait quelqu'un chose, mais Roxas n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était.

« Oui ». Il l'observa. Elle avait, de plus, de magnifiques yeux bleu. Quand elle vit que Roxas la fixait, elle détourna le regard.

« Tu as déjà étudié pour le contrôle de demain ? C'est sur le cycle cellulaire. C'est pas facile à comprendre, je trouve » introduit-elle. Elle semblait gênée. C'en était mignon.

« Boh. Je rentre pour étudier. Ça allait encore, je trouve. Mais bon. Au pire, je tricherai un peu ». La fille lui lança un sourire timide. « Tu as un petit copain, en fait ? ».

« Ah... Non ». Elle accompagna sa négation d'un signe de tête nerveux. « Si jamais je ne comprends pas quelque chose, je pourrais te téléphoner ? Tu es fort en sciences ».

Roxas acquiesça. « Demande moi cinq minutes avant, mais pas de problèmes ». C'est ce moment que choisi Axel pour apparaitre derrière la jeune fille et mimer eu blond des gestes obscènes. Le blond détourna le regard, gêné.

« Que se passe-t-il ...? ». Elle se retourna. A peine avait-elle commencé son mouvement que Axel était revenu en mode normal. « Oh. Bonjour ».

« Je suis un ami proche de Roxas. Son colocataire aussi. Son partenaire sexuel de plus » s'exclama, assez fort, le roux avec un grand sourire. Roxas se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Naminé, elle, ne savait pas quoi faire. « Je rigole. Juste son partenaire sexuel ».

Roxas expira tandis que la blonde ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

« Il rigole encore » intervint le blond. « C'est juste mon ami et colocataire. On est des amis d'enfance ». Il remit nerveusement sa mèche rebelle.

« Je suis vexé que tu n'aies pas dit 'meilleur ami' » répliqua le roux.

« Oh. Et bien, enchantée » prononça assez calmement Naminé. Elle lui lança un beau sourire.

« Hey. On descends au prochain arrêt » interrompit Riku. Il jeta un regard exaspéré à Axel. « Excuse le, Nam » dit-il à la blonde. Elle haussa les épaules.

Ils sortirent du bus. Le blanc de cheveu prit le nœud qu'il avait au poignet et entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux tandis que le rouquin mettait ses lunettes de soleil.

Ils louaient, ou du moins leur parents, tout les trois un appartement, même si chacun avait sa chambre pour un maximum d'intimité. Ils avaient tout trois décoré leur chambre d'une façon bien différente.

Axel avait joué sur les tons chauds ; rouge, orangé. 3 murs étaient peints en rouge bordeaux et un en blanc ; ''comme on faisait maintenant''. La vérité étant qu'il avait oublié un pot de peinture. Il avait tout le confort nécessaire et inutile disponible ; allant du lit à 2 place, à l'ordinateur 23 pouces, en passant par la photocopie spéciale qualité ''comme des photos'' et en n'oubliant pas l'Ipad. Le dernier cadeau en date. Sa chambre semblait aussi plus petite ; cela s'expliquait par son adoration des 'beaux' meubles, comme il disait. Ceux-ci prenant donc de la place.

Roxas, lui, avait joué sur les ''tons du soleil et de la terre'' comme disait le rouquin : orangé clair, blanc, henné clair. Son lit était blanc mais quelques coussins beige étaient disposés dessus, près de la tête du lit. Il y avait un peu moins de gadget technologique que dans la chambre du rouquin, mais Riku était celui qui en avait le moins ; un petit ordinateur et un bon téléphone. Le reste, soit il empruntait, soit il se débrouillait sans.

D'ailleurs, sa chambre semblait bien plus froide. Lui avait joué sur les tons froids. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de bibelots, ce dont raffolait Roxas, qui aimait garder des souvenirs de chaque chose et passage de sa vie. Juste quelques meubles indispensables, une télévision raisonnable et quelques photos.

La différence s'expliquait facilement par leur différence de caractère, même si au fond, s'il s'entendait si bien, c'était parce qu'ils se ressemblaient tous sur quelques points.

La porte fermée, Axel se laissa tomber mollement sur le sofa trois places noir en soupirant.

« Dure journée » murmura-t-il.

« Elle n'est pas même pas encore finie, tu sais. Vous devez encore travaillez » l'interrompit Riku, prenant sa place sur le fauteuil à gauche du sofa.

« Et tu n'as rien à faire, toi ? » répliqua le rouquin, en lui faisant une grimace. Le blanc de cheveu eut un rapide sourire avant d'ouvrir son livre.

« J'ai pas cours demain matin. Je travaillerai un peu à ce moment là ».

Axel soupira de plus belle.

« Tu fais chier à être l'université ».

« Si t'avais pas doublé, t'aurais plus que la fin de cette année à faire, et tu y serais. Mais la, tu as encore... 1 an et quelques mois » riposta l'autre.

« T'as quelque chose à dire ? » s'énerva Axel, qui se leva précipitamment.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Roxas, sentant que ca allait encore être bagarre, partit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il soupira nerveusement. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son lit, sortit les affaires importantes et les déposa sur son bureau. Il avait un papier à signer, pour pouvoir partir à Paris le mois prochain. Normalement, c'était ses parents qui devaient le remplir, mais Roxas avait fait de Riku son tuteur. Alors, à part l'argent, c'était le blanc de cheveu qui s'occupait de lui. Ça lui arracha une grimace.

Il commença à lire ce qu'il devait étudier ; la mitose. Le cycle de développement d'une cellule. Se diviser pour pouvoir faire des cellules filles. Ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre. Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Quelques secondes de la chanson « Rolling in the deep » retentirent puis s'effacèrent. Il sauta sur l'objet, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait encore ce réflexe stupide. Il l'ouvrit calmement et vit le message de Naminé.

_Salut, je peux te téléphoner 5 petites minutes ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas l'interphase, surtout quand l'ADN se réplique. Comment elle fait ? Enfin, dis moi quoi, que je ne te dérange pas. Bisous_

_Nam_

Il lui répondit, et elle sonna quelques secondes plus tard.

_« Allo Roxas ? »._

« Oui. Alors tu ne comprends pas la mitose ? » la questionna-t-il. Il mit ses jambes sur son lit.

_« C'est ça. Je ne comprends pas comment l'ADN se réplique »._

« C'est facile. D'abord, la cellule effectue les taches qui lui sont confiées. Puis vient la réplication de l'ADN. Donc, là, des yeux de réplication vont répliquer l'organisation de l'ADN, petit à petit. Pour obtenir le même ADN. Donc, là, on a trop d'ADN, et c'est pourquoi la cellule se divise en deux » répondit-il, en simplifiant le plus possible. En même temps, il regardait une image correspondante. « Regarde le schéma page 37. Peut-être que tu auras plus facile ».

_« Ah, je vais regarder. Je ne l'avais pas encore fait. Mais merci, je comprends déjà mieux. Vraiment » _répondit-elle. Roxas pouvait presque voir son sourire.

« Pas de problème ».

«_ Ah, et je pensais au bus. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'avais un copain...?_ » questionna-t-elle. Sa voix tremblait quelque peu.

« Ah, comme ça ».

« Roxaaaas ? ». La voix d'Axel venait de la porte.

« Ah, désolée Naminé. Je dois y aller. A demain. Et si tu as encore un problème, n'hésite pas ».

« _Oui, d'accord... A demain_ ».

Il raccrocha.

« Vas-y, rentre » fit le blondinet. Il déposa son téléphone sur le bureau.

Axel entra, avec une mine contrite. « Tu parlais à qui ? ».

« Naminé. Me demandait pour biologie ».

« Ah. D'accord ».

Un ange passa.

« Et tu veux quelque chose...? » questionna Roxas, un peu surpris du silence.

« Non, je me demandais juste... ». Il semblait hésiter. C'était rare, venant de lui. Axel vint s'asseoir en face de Roxas, sur le lit. Le blondinet se rapprocha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna gentiment l'autre.

« Bah. Dispute avec mossieur Riku qui trouve que j'ai gâché une année, et ainsi de suite. J'aime pas quand on se dispute. Surtout quand je sais que c'est lui qui a raison ». Il se coucha sur le lit et inspira. Roxas le rejoint mais s'assit à ses cotés.

« Évite d'y penser alors. Et ne t'énerves pas aussi vite. C'est chaque fois pareil. Vous vous disputez, et puis vous vous réconciliez. Et ainsi de suite ».

« Je sais. Mais... Laisse tomber ».

Axel se releva et s'approcha de lui.

« Écoute, Riku ne sait pas s'exprimer, tu le sais. Mieux que moi. Mais là, tu lui tends la perche » murmura le blond, avec un air désolé. L'autre hocha la tête.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard puis se pencha vers l'autre. Roxas ferma lentement les yeux en sentant les lèvres d'Axel se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste, comme à l'habitude. Juste sentir la chaleur de l'autre le temps d'une seconde. Ne plus se sentir seul.

Ensuite, tout s'intensifiait. C'était comme un torrent. Axel se rapprocha du blondinet et lui prit la nuque de sa main droite, tandis que sa main droite se posait sur sa chute de reins, pour le rapprocher. Roxas se contentait de promener ses mains dans les cheveux sauvages du rouquin et de participer au baiser. Chaque fois, Axel en voulait plus. Il voulait sentir la peau, son effervescence, de Roxas. La gouter, la mordre, la sentir. Ses mains semblaient faites pour parcourir le corps de l'autre. Appartenir à l'autre.

Roxas, lui, ne savait pas comment repousser l'autre. Mais il le faisait toujours, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas '_encore le moment_'. Il voulait juste une compagnie, il n'était pas sur d'être encore prêt à tout donner à l'autre. Son corps, son âme, son cœur. Or il était très bien dans la situation telle qu'elle était. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre définitivement l'autre. Alors tout s'arrêtait à la porte de la chambre.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

« Allo ? Naminé ? Comment vas-tu ? Cela faisait longtemps » s'exclama Riku. Lui et la blonde était des amis de longue date.

« _Bien. Comment ça se passe à l'unif ? Tu es bien en sciences humaines et sociales ?_ » le questionna la jeune fille.

« Ouais. C'est sympa. Comment vas-tu ? ».

« _Bien bien. Tu habites avec Axel et Roxas, non ? Comment cela se passe-t-il ? _».

« Oui. Ça va, on s'entend bien. Y'a parfois quelques tensions, mais elles s'apaisent vite. Que me vaut ton appel en fait ? Tu aurais pu me le dire dans le bus, tantôt » débita, un peu étonné, le blanc de cheveu. Il s'assit paresseusement sur le sofa et commença à jouer avec la couverture de son livre.

« _Oh. C'était pour quelque chose de personnel_ ». Les sourcils du blanc de cheveu s'arquèrent. « _Roxas, ton colocataire... Tu sais s'il a une copine, voir copain...?_ ».

« Il a beaucoup d'amis, oui ».

« _Mais pas comme ça !_ ». Riku comprit et sourit de sa bêtise.

« Non, il n'a pas quelqu'un. Il ne ramène personne et il ne sort pas trop. Et jamais sans moi ou Axel. Il est célibataire et libre comme l'air. Pourquoi ? Tu as des vues sur lui ? » fit amusé le garçon.

« _Un peu, oui... Enfin, merci. Je dois te laisser maintenant. Désolée. A bientôt _».

« Salut. Courage...? ». La jeune fille rit et raccrocha.

A bien y penser, Roxas était très mignon. Mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait personne. C'était étrange mais explicable ; il pouvait sembler très froid au premier abord.

De toutes façons, il le saurait si quelqu'un était dans la vie de Roxas...!


End file.
